


You Stole My Pokemon (And My Heart)

by tanizaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Rivalry, Swearing, semi the real bro, set afer spring high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanizaki/pseuds/tanizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns to Sugawara who is badly concealing a grin and says, “Looks like I've gotta go, see you around Sugawara-kun, don't be a stranger.”</p><p>“Call me Suga, everyone does,” Suga says smirking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Who knew that Pokemon GO was actually a matchmaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stole My Pokemon (And My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> screams pokemon go has ruined my life!! it changed me and i love it
> 
> also i love tensuga

So what if Tendou made a bad decision. He just wanted to play some Pokemon Go. It wasn't that he _planned_ to get lost. Maybe he shouldn't have sneaked out of the school compound to catch that Dragonair, but who can blame him, he's finally a Pokemon trainer, _he's gotta catch 'em all._

And that was how The Great Tendou Satori ended up in a foreign street outside a row of houses at 4 am. The worst part was that he lost sight of that damn Pokemon.

“Oh, a Dragonair!”

No fucking way.

“You've _got_ to be kidding me. I was trying to catch it first so I deserve it,” Tendou whines, fully prepared to cause a scene and obliterate whoever stole his Dragonair which he had spent over an hour chasing after, (okay, maybe he did get distracted by a Pikachu and some Charmanders but that's not the point), but when he turns to look at the offending person, he's met with the eyes of his One True Rival: Sugawara Koushi. Kawanishi had pointed out how Karasuno's #2 looked like Eita, but Tendou had been too busy trying to rile the enemy up to notice, but now that they're off the court, he realised that Kawanishi was right. _Smaller, cuter,_ Tendou thinks before he remembers what this actual spawn of Satan had done during the Spring High match, and what he just did a few moments ago.

“Ah, Shiratorizawa's middle blocker, Tendou-san, right?” Sugawara says with a smile no doubt insincere. Tendou wants nothing more than to wipe that smug girn off his face. “Sorry about catching that Dragonair,” he continues, not sounding apologetic at all.

This is definitely unfair, but two can play at this game.

“No big deal! All you have is probably a few low level Pidgeys and Rattatas, so consider it a gift from the Great Tendou-san,” he says, scanning his opponent's face for a sign, a crack, anything to tell him that he's gotten to him.

Unfortunately there was none. Sugawara had only smiled wider and said, “Thanks for your help. Kind of disappointing, though. The CP isn't that high.”

Tendou swallows. _It had a CP Level of about 1700. Disappointing? The game was just realised a day ago, how high a level is this guy even at? And people call him the monster..._

“But, Tendou-san, doesn't Shiratorizawa have a curfew?” Sugawara asks, “You'd better get back before they notice you're gone, its already half past 5.”

Who the fuck says the time like that now, Tendou thinks as he curses. “Shiratorizawa does have a curfew, but that won't stop me, I _am_ the Great-”

“The Great Tendou-san?”

“Yes,” Tendou says.

The ring of his phone startles them and Tendou answers automatically.

“ _Tendou Satori, you get your ass back in your dorm in 10 minutes or I swear I'll-._ ”

“Semisemi! Eita-kun! don't worry, I'll be back so fast you wouldn't even realise I've been gone,” he stutters, “Right away, speed of light, shooting star.”

He turns to Sugawara who is badly concealing a grin and says, “Looks like I've gotta go, see you around Sugawara-kun, don't be a stranger.” _I hope I don't see you again._

“Call me Suga, everyone does,” Suga says smirking up at him. A strange twist in Tendou's gut reminds him that even thought he's much taller, more powerful, and much more intimidating than Suga is, he has yet to get a satisfying rise out of him, when the more composed, more calm players he's met had been thoroughly annoyed and irritated by his provokes.

Once he's sure that Suga was far out of earshot, he brings the phone back up to his ear and says, “I'm lost,” and prepares himself for the worst.

___

“Eita, you've got to tell me everything you know about Sugawara Koushi.”

“Who the fuck.”

* * *

 

They meet again three days after the 'Horrific Dragonair Stealing Incident', as Semi had dubbed. This time, three things have changed. One, Tendou is not lost. Two, Semi is here. Three, it's 3 in the afternoon. The one thing that hasn't change is the soft music from their phones: Pokemon GO.

The first thing Tendou had wanted to do was to bolt. He's about maybe 80 percent sure he could outrun Suga, but one thing that Tendou Satori does not do is run away. So he steels and braces himself, ignoring Semi's confused “Eh?”

“Tendou-san! And, er, Shiratorizawa's pinch server,” Suga says.

“Semi Eita,” Semi says, “Karasuno's other setter, Sugawara, I believe?”

“That's me,” Suga says. “Call me Suga, everyone does. I'm surprised you know who I am.”

“Tendou told me about you, wouldn't shut up, actually,” Semi says, ignoring Tendou as he squeaks in protest. “Called you a sneaky bastard and everything.”

Tendou represses his overwhelming urge to strangle Semi, and instead opts for a pathetic “Huh”.

Suga laughs, “I'm really sorry about that Tendou-san.”

“Drop the 'san', feels weird, like you're my kouhai or something,” Tendou grumbles. He peeks at Suga's phone. “What are you doing around here?”

“It says that there's a sighting of a Snorlax around here.”

“Where?! It's mine,” Semi interjects, grabbing Tendou's arm, dragging him away from Suga. “Been nice to meet you but my baby's out there waiting for me so we gotta go fast.”

Suga nods, confusion evident on his face. “Alright, see you.”

Tendou manages a hasty “Bye!” before he was pulled away.

___

“Holy shit, that was hilarious, you looked ready to burst.”

“Fuck you, I did not. I was just a little surprised.”

“Sure, Satori. But you can't deny the fact that I totally saved your whipped ass there.”

“What's that supposed to mean, you asshole.”

* * *

 

Of course Karasuno would have Pokemon Go team outings. Of course they chose to go to the gym outside the book store selling his beloved Shounen Jump. Of course they had spotted him before Tendou had a chance to realise what was happening. Of-fucking-course.

Karasuno's decoy, that orange haired guy, had seen him first, shouting, “It's you! Shiratorizawa's blocker!”

The unexpected outburst had surprised Tendou, but it was only Karasuno's shirmp, so he had sneered, making a show of looking down at him. “Well, if it isn't Chibi-chan.”

Suddenly, the number of people in front of him tripled. Their libero, Nishinoya Yuu, and that loud-mouth Wing Spiker.

The Baldie had gasped, and yelled, “What are _you_ doing here?” But was pushed aside by Nishinoya who asked, “Wait, what team?”, as he pointed at his phone; Pokemon Go.

Tendou had half the mind to reply with “Wildcats”, but the only thing he wanted at that moment was to get his manga and get far away from these idiots, so he replied, “Team Instinct. Obviously.”

“Damn,” Baldie said. “Instinct shit.” _Wow, okay, rude._

Nishinoya, however, had grinned, and said, “Man, buddy, my guy, help some fellow Instincts out.” Leaning towards Tendou, he hisses, “Valor's totally kicking our ass, and Asahi-san's too scared to try to help.”

“Bro, that's why I told you Valor's the best, especially since Suga-san is here.”

 _Wait, Suga's in team valor?_ “I'm ready to kick some butt.” Before he knew it, Nishinoya had whooped and Hinata had cheered, and he was being dragged to where the other Karasuno members were.

“This is supposed to be a Karasuno Team Bonding Activity, why is a Shiratorizawa member here?” Karasuno's captain asked when Tendou had arrived, but was ignored.

“Please tell me the reason why a team like Valor-” Tendou starts, eyes zoning in straight at Suga.

“Hey, wanna fight!?” Hinata exclaims.

“-is winning this battle is because most of y'all are Valors.”

Suga smiles. “No, actually, there are more Mystic.”

“Whatever. The Great Tendou-san is here to put you in your place.”

___

“The worst part was that he probably wasn't even trying! Can you believe this shit, it's un-fucking-believeable. And he's in team Valor. _Valor._ He's a proper enemy now, Eita. Listen, do you understand how serious this is. He's going down.”

“Mm'kay, I'm in Valor too so I'm not gonna agree with you and all. Where's your manga though, Ushijima's asking for it.”

“...”

“Holy shit, you got so caught up in seeing your True Love you forgot.”

“He's _not_ my true love, I hate him. And I did not forget about my manga. I just wanted to wait, for the suspense and all.”

“Suuuuure. If you need me, I'll be in the clubroom telling everyone about this.”

“ _Semi._ ”

* * *

 

He had half the mind to walk past the offending person in front of him, but his _instincts_ told him not to, so he says loud enough for Suga to hear, “ _Valor scum._ ”

Suga immediately turns around, eyes wide. Obvious confusion and defensiveness turns into recognition and smugness, and without missing a beat, he replies, “ _Instink_.”

 _Damn, that was good._ “Better dead than red.”

“What are you, nine? I guess the lack of maturity comes with being an Instinct.”

“Says the one who's in a team whose solution to everything is to shout and attack.”

“Says the one whose team leader's name is _Spark_.”

Tendou frowned. “There's no need to be bitter about the fact that we're better than you.”

“Please, I beat you nine out of ten times when we battled.”

“I was just having a bad day.”

Suga raises an eyebrow. “Lame.”

“I'll show you lame...”

 ___

[1 hours later]

SWAN BALLS

[6.39 pm] Ushijima Wakatoshi: Tendou, where are you? Curfew has started 15 minutes ago, Sensei is angry. Please reply ASAP.

[7.12 pm] miracle boi: fuck

[7.15 pm] semisemi: did you at least get his number

[7.15 pm] miracle boi: im gonna kill u

[7.17 pm] kawanishi: Sugawara-san again hmmmmm

[7.17 pm] miracle boi: STFU

 

The Enemy

fyi just took over the gym outside ur school [3.20 am]

prepare to eat dirt shithead [3.21 am]

* * *

 

Going to Karasuno had been a terrible idea.

He should just abandon this and head back.

He shouldn't have told Semi about his Very Bad Idea because that meant that he has zero chance of even attempting to escape from his fate.

But, not like he had any time to regret his god-awful decision now.

“So you see, basically, even though you're like, a stinky Valor, I kind of _like_ you? Okay maybe I even like-like you, but not really like, you know, _like-like_? And maybe, you'd want to go out, sometime?”

Suga stares. “You're saying that you like me, and you also want to go out?”

Tendou's quite sure that his face is as red as his hair as he says, “Yes, if you, um, don't mind, I guess.”

Suga's face reddens as well. “Oh.”

Tendou bites his lip. It's past Shiratorizawa's curfew and yet here he is, confessing in the street where they first met. Romantic. "So, what's your answer?"

Suga smirks, expression full of confidence despite his red face. "Aren't you supposed to be the guess monster, you tell me.”

Tendou feels his face heat up more. _Semi was right. I'm so gay._ "Then I guess that it's a yes? And that, you think I'm hella cute?"

He sees Suga's bravado vanish and the latter looks away. The words he spoke to Tendou made him feel like a kid whose Christmas had come early.

“How does next Friday sound?”

___

SWAN BALLS

[9.02 pm] semisemi: guys i just witnessed the lamest, most unromantic, and unsurprisingly mortifying confession ever

[9.04 pm] kawanishi: pics or it didnt happen

[9.04 pm] The Ace: CONGRATS TENDOU-SAN!!!

[9.05 pm] semisemi: I have a video of the whole thing

[9.05 pm] miracle boi: eita dont u dARE

 

scumbag <3

 

u like-like me [9.11 pm]

how embarrassing [9.11 pm]

lame [9.11pm]

i take it all back shUT UP [9.12 pm]

* * *

 

EXTRA:

[One day later]

“No way, Tendou obviously likes Sugawara more than Sugawara likes him. You don't even know what's he's become after meeting him. When he got his number he couldn't stop smiling for three days straight.”

“Suga walked all the way to Shiratorizawa six times because he was hoping Tendou would be there, suggested we have team bonding exercises at a random street near your school, almost cried when he told me he got his number, and has named about twelve of his Pokemons 'tendou' with a different coloured heart behind each.”

“... A tie, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((desperately tries to avoid the awkward confession scene by covering it up with bants))
> 
> the two in the extra are semi and daichi in case you were wondering
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
